Last year is in the past
by mon-amourr
Summary: Story about a year were Silver went missing. What happened there and what kind of effect had it on Silver?


It was last year when Silver went missing. The Dragon master was worried. The young male didn't respond on any of his calls, but what made him most afraid was that one day later he found a hint about where Silver was.

It was a Team Rocket emblem. That could only mean that Team Rocket had his boyfriend. If he only knew where Team Rocket were hiding. After research, and with the help of the other Pokédex holders, he now knew where the hideout was. He thanked the Pokédex holders and chose his Dragonite and went to Whirl Islands. That was where the new Team Rocket base was. When he came inside he smelled a strong scent of blood. He walked faster. Sometimes Lance was attacked by Rocket grunts, but he defeated them easily. The Champion wasn't prepared for the sight he saw when he came to an open area. He saw some Rocket Executives having their way with HIS Silver. Lance ordered his Dragonite to attack the Executives and when they were gone he scurried to Silver.

"You came, they said I wasn't worth the trouble." Silver answered hoarse.

The older male looked at Silver's body. He saw that some blood between his thighs was already dried. He carefully touched Silver. He saw that his redhead flinched by his touched and to be honest that hurt the Dragon tamer a lot. He picked Silver up and went outside. They went on his Dragonite and flew to the hospital. There he gave Silver reluctantly to the nurses.

It was 3 hours later when his Pokédex holder finally woke up and that he could go in. He saw his love sitting on the bed and looked a little glassy in front of him. The older male walked to Silver and called out his name. Silver head moved up and looked at Lance. They both gave a little smile to each other. It was then that a detective came inside and asked Silver some questions. Silver answered then in his typical way: rude, mean and curt. When the detective was gone, the dams broke by Silver and he began to cry quietly.

The Dragon tamer did his arms around his young lover and didn't pull them back when his love flinched. After a few moments when Silver knew that those hands didn't hurt them, he began to lean into his Champion. The younger male told his lover that he was tainted that he was filthy. He was mad that he couldn't keep them away from him. The older male asked him how many times it happened, where the answer of the younger male was at least 4 times. Lance told Silver that he couldn't hate him and that in his eyes he was just as beautiful as he always was. Not tainted of filthy and that he loved him with everything he has.

After a few months Silver was beginning to be his old self. Mean and rude, rough and quiet and he only showed affection to Lance and his Pokémon's. He still flinched when someone touched them, but he didn't show it to people. Silver just acted like nothing ever happened.

The only place where Silver acted different was in the bedroom. He and Lance hadn't sex, at least they didn't fucked each other. It was now mostly blowjobs and jerking off, but they were content. They didn't fucked, not that they didn't try, but Silver always pulled back and they stopped. Lance didn't want to push his traumatized male and just enjoyed what he had.

Now a year later it was the same kind of song. At least that was what Lance thought. It started the same. Just a few kisses and saying a few seductively words.

Because of that they ended in the bedroom. Silver hurried to take his Dragon master clothes off. When the cape and shirt was off he went on his knees. He looked teasingly up to Lance. He opened the button of Lance his pants and used his tooth to pull down the zipper. He used his hands to pull down the pants and played with the erection through Lance his underwear. He stroked the older male and when the said person was groaning he pulled down the underwear. Silver played with Lance his cock. He licked the underside of the length teasingly and play with it. He took Lance in his mouth. He took more of Lance his length when he bobbed his head. Lance groaned and moaned louder and Silver stopped when he almost came. The Champion pulled Silver up and kissed him. Lance did the clothes of Silver out. He licked Silver his nipple and led them to the bed. Carefully he let his redhead and himself fall on bed.

The Dragon tamer was still licking and sucking Silver his nipples. He slowly licked downward to Silver his length. He licked the tip and then he kissed the thighs. So now and then he nipped and sucked on the skin.

"Stop... Teasing me... You bastard.." Groaned Silver.

Lance chuckled softly. "But you like it dear. You always do"

"Just... hurry up..."

The dragon master didn't know why he had to hurry up, but he did for once what he was told. He took the young ones length in his mouth and bobbed his head. Lance also played with the younger ones balls. He massaged them gently and sucked on the length what took Silver over the edge. The redhead saw white and came. The older man sucked and didn't stop until his love was empty and swallowed it. He then kissed Silver and did the blankets over them. He didn't mind that he didn't came. Silver couldn't sleep and thought about some things.

"Lance, don't you need to come?"

"I enjoy it when you come, I don't need it now necessary. Why do you ask?" the dragon trainer smiled at his Pokémon trainer.

"I want to try it again. It is a year ago when it happened and I don't to let it stop the pleasure that I get from you." Said the trainer hesitantly and looked away.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you." The Pokémaster was in ecstasy. He liked the blowjobs and more, but he missed the tight heat of his younger lover.

"Yes, only be gentle with me in the beginning. "

"I will try" He winked at his trainer.

He pulled the blankets back and kissed Silver's body. Every inch he could find was kissed. He then had an idea.

"Love turn around and go on your hand and knees. Don't ask why just to this." Told Lance him gently.

Silver did what was asked from him and looked over his shoulder. The older male kissed Silver his spine and moved slowly to his ass. He knead Silver's ass and did his tongue to his entrance. The dragon master licked around it and eventually in it. He heard the younger male cried out in pleasure. He didn't stop, but when it was wet enough he used his fingers. Slowly he moved his finger in Silver. After a few minutes, he slid another finger in his trainers hole. He felt his trainer clench on his fingers and he tried to find that on spot.

"AAh.. Lance.. There..."

The older male grinned and kept touching the prostate. He slipped his third finger in the trainers hole. When Lance thought that his love was good enough prepared he pulled his fingers out.

He leaned over his love to pick some things out the nightstand. He picked out a condom and lube.

"Silver turn around on your back. I want to see you and that you can see me." Instructed the dragon master.

The kid did what was told and was suddenly very nervous. He kept telling himself that this was Lance and not the Rocket executives. He was shaken from his thought when Lance talked to him.

"You still sure that you want it?"

"Yes, I am very sure." The trainer told him nervously.

"Don't be nervous love, it is going to be fine." Told the champion him.

Lance did the condom on and opened the lube and put some over his length. He looked at his young love to see if he really wanted it. When he saw nothing but want, lust and love in his redhead eyes, he trusted slowly in Silver. The redhead grunted in pain and Lance kissed the tears away. When the Champion was fully in the younger male, he waited until Silver was adjusted. Lance had trouble to not to move. Silver was just so tight, he almost forgot how tight. He moved slowly when Silver gave the signal.

"Faster.. You know how I like it. So why so slow.." Reacted a slightly angered Silver.

Lance chuckled, but moved faster and harder. He grinned when he heard Silver gasp and knew he had hit the spot. One of Lance his hands went to Silver revived length and played with it. Lance secretly went even faster and harder and it didn't take long before Silver warned that he was close.

"You are not the only one dear. Cum for me" Told Lance seductively in Silver's ear.

A few stroked later Silver came, and Silver his hot passage went even tighter, and also Lance came. Both were tired. Lance went out Silver and rolled to his side. He pulled the condom off and threw it away. He then went to the bathroom and picked up a towel. He made it wet and then went to Silver. He cleaned Silver first and then himself. He threw it in the bathroom and went to bed. Silver snuggled against Lance.

"So how was it? Was kind like your first time?" Grinned the dragon master

"It was just as wonderful, thank you love."

Lance was shocked. Silver rarely called him affectionate names, not that he didn't mind it. He smiled and snuggled closer to his younger man. Both fell asleep and had peaceful dreams.

Since that night Silver was completely the old one. Not scared anymore, neither did he flinched when someone touched him. Silver was completely the old one.

Lance asked just one time how Silver was, and if he still thought about last year.

"What happened last year is in the past. It is over." Said Silver while smiling and then he kissed Lance.


End file.
